


The Search

by TinyB84



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyB84/pseuds/TinyB84
Summary: “I’m tired of fighting, with you, with Drakken, I’m just so tired of all this. I can’t do this anymore. Goodbye Kim."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, ive had this idea for a while now and just never had the time to write it until now. I hope you like it, enjoy.

Kim possible does not have what most people would consider a normal life. Sure, she goes to school, has friends, and is a cheerleader. But she is also a worldwide renowned teen hero. Her most frequent foe is none other than Dr. Drakken, well not him per say, more like Shego, his green skinned helper.

Fights with Shego always turn out to be the best challenge she can get. The older woman just knows so many forms of martial arts that neither of them feel underwhelmed when they reflect on their matches. In fact, Kim always falls asleep smiling thinking about the most recent fight with Shego.

They’ve been doing this back and forth for a few years now. Kim is about to start college when she gets a call that will change everything that she knows.

“Doc, what exactly are we looking for again?” Shego asks in a bored voice.

“Honestly Shego, did you pay attention at all when I went over this with you?”

“Nope.”

“We are here to steal a microchip I need to complete my latest doomsday device.”

“Okay, do u know what this doomsday device is going to be yet?”

“Well, uh. No, not yet. But, I know I need it.”

“Of course you don’t know why we’re stealing it.”

“Hush Shego, the lab where they are being made is around this corner.”

“Stop right there Drakken!” A voice cried out into the empty halls. 

“What? Who’s there?” Drakken shouted out into the darkness.

“Just the person who’s going to stop you today.” The owner of the voice said while stepping into the light of the lab.

“Kim Possible!?”

“The one and only.”

“Hey, I’m here too.” Another voice said behind Kim.

“Uh, who are you?”

“I’m Ron, we’ve fought for like four years now and you still can’t remember me, harsh.”

“Whatever, SHEGO!”

“On it.” The green skinned thief said as she leapt for the redheaded hero. 

Kim and Shego found themselves in the next hallway locked in a fierce battle. Kim swung a heavy right hook while looking for any opening she could find to get the upper hand. Shego ducked and spun for a sweep while looking at the redhead. They trade blows for a few more minutes before something strange happens.

Shego suddenly drops out of her fighting stance and looks at her opponent for a moment before speaking.

“What are we doing Kim?”

“What do you mean, we were fighting like we always do. Well before you stopped and asked me that. Isn’t this what we always do?”

“Exactly, this is all we do and I can’t take it anymore.”

“What are you talking about Shego?”

“I’m tired of fighting, with you, with Drakken, I’m just so tired of all this.” Shego said as she slumped her shoulders and closed her eyes. “I can’t do this anymore. Goodbye Kim.” Shego turned and walked away from a very confused Kim.

“What just happened?” She asked the air after a few moments.

She shook herself and set out to find Ron and Drakken. She found them in the lab locked in a fierce tug of war with a small black box.

“Give it up Drakken, you’re outnumbered.”

“What!? Where’s Shego?”

“I don’t know, she just left in the middle of our fight.”

“That’s odd. I wonder why she would have done that.”

While the conversation was taking place, Ron had managed to get the box away from Drakken and had put it down a safe distance away. He pulled out some restraints that Global Justice had given them a while back and walked back over to Drakken still talking with Kim and not paying attention.

“Are you going to allow us to take you in without fighting, or are you going to make it difficult for us?”

“Well, considering Shego isn’t here to fight, I think it’s in my best interests to go quietly.”

“Spankin. Makes it easier for me.” Kim said as she called Wade on her Kimmunicator to have GJ contacted.

Once everything is handled with GJ Kim and Ron make their way home. Kim had just walked in the door to her house when she heard her mother talking. Thinking she was talking to one of her brothers, Kim headed up to her room for a shower and change of clothes. When she finished with her shower she changed clothes and headed back to her room. She was surprised to see her mother sitting there waiting for her.

“Oh, hi mom. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to check in with you. You seemed kind of distracted when you walked in. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Something weird happened when we were fighting Drakken and Shego. She just left in the middle of the fight. I guess I’m just trying to figure out why she would do that. I didn’t even get a chance to talk to her properly before she took off.”

“I’m sorry honey, I know you were waiting for a long time to have that conversation. I suppose you’ll just have to talk to her the next time you see her.”

“I guess. It’s just, I was so ready to talk to her and tell her how I feel about her. I’m finally in a place in my life where I don’t have to lie to myself and can actually start living the life that I want to live.”

“Just hold on a little while longer, then you can have that conversation and go from there.”

“Alright, I’m going to go to sleep now. Goodnight mom.”

“Goodnight Kim.”

For the next few weeks Kim payed closer attention to where Drakken was being held more than she had in the past in hopes that Shego would spring him. After a month of watching and not seeing the woman that she hoped to see, Kim went to visit Drakken.

“Hello Dr. Drakken, how have you been?”

“Well, the food is a lot better than I remember, the books still lack a certain challenge for me to be impressed with them, and Shego hasn’t been by in nearly a month to see me. All said, I’m better than I thought I would be.”

“Wait, what do you mean Shego hasn’t been by to see you? I thought she would have at least talked to you once to get info on how the prison is set up so she could bust you out?”

“She came by about a week into my stay, said something about a trip out of the country and asked me to give you this letter. From the way she worded it, she knew you’d be by to see me sooner or later. I don’t think she’s coming to get me any time soon.”

“What letter?”

“Oh, this one.” He reaches into his jumpsuit and pulls out a white envelope and hands it to her.

“Why would she write a letter to me?”

“I suspect you’ll find your answers within the letter itself.”

“I guess you’re right. I guess this is where we say goodbye.”

“Indeed it is. Goodbye Kim Possible.”

Back in her room Kim sits on her bed with the envelope in her hand contemplating her options. She startles when her door opens and her mother walks in.

“Hey Kimmie, what have you got there?”

“A letter that Shego wrote for me and left with Drakken.”

“What’s with the face?”

“I’m just trying to figure out what to do with it.”

“You aren’t going to read it?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. To be honest, I’m a little scared about what it says.”

“Why would you be afraid of what it says?”

“I don’t know, but it’s from Shego. She could say anything in this letter.”

“Well, you won’t know until you read it.”

“Yeah, will you sit with me while I read it, just in case?”

“Of course.”

Anne sat down on the bed next to her daughter and waited for her to gather herself. Kim took a deep breath and pulled open the envelope. Reaching in her grabbed the letter and lifted it from inside. She looked at it for just a moment before opening it and looking toward the top to start reading it.

Dear Kim,

I bet your wondering why I would write this letter to you. Honestly, I have no idea myself. I’ve spent the last week thinking about all those times we fought. I realized something that kind of scared me. I found that the more I thought about the fights, the more I missed you in general. That thought made me face something I haven’t had to deal with in a long time. The fact that I like you as a person, and maybe even more than like. Ever since we started fighting all those years ago, you pushed me like no one else has or probably ever will. I watched you grow into a beautiful young woman that was going to make a difference in the world. Thinking over the last fight we had, I can say with more certainty than I have ever said anything in my life. I hope what I’m going to say doesn’t push you away, but I will respect whatever decision you make once I’m done.

Kimberly Anne Possible, I do believe with all my heart that I Love you. If you feel the same, come find me, I’m not hiding. If not, then I wish you the best.

Yours,   
Shego 

Kim didn’t realize she had been crying until her mother handed her a tissue. She grabbed it and wiped her face, reeling from the new information. Shego loved her. Shego loved HER. She couldn’t wrap her brain around that thought.

“Kim, is everything alright?”

“Huh?”

“You’re just staring at the letter and not saying anything even though you finished reading it.”

“I’m just trying to wrap my head around something Shego said.”

“What did she say?”

Wordlessly Kim handed her mother the letter to read. She read in silence and made no reactions to anything said within the letter. Finally she set the letter down on Kim’s desk and turns to her daughter.

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. My head and my heart are at war with this new information. My head says this could be a trap and my heart says just go for it. I just don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know this woman as well as you do, but I can see how much she means to you. If a simple letter can do this to you, I think you need to talk with her face to face. You know your father and I will support you no matter what you decide.”

“I know, I’m going to sleep on it and make a decision in the morning.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Goodnight Kimmie.”

“Goodnight mom.”

The next morning Kim woke with a sense of direction. Heading down to the kitchen after changing her clothes, she’s greeted to the sight of her mother and father at the table eating breakfast. 

“Good morning mom. Good morning dad.”

“Morning Kimmie-cub, so what’s the plan for today? Not much time left in summer and I haven’t really seen you do much beyond go to the mall or the park.”

“I need to make a call to Wade real quick then I’ll let you know.”

She pulls out her Kimmunicator and calls Wade.

“What’s up Kim?”

“Nothing much, just wondering if you have a current location on Shegos whereabouts?”

“Just give me a sec and I’ll see what I have for you. Huh, looks like she’s not trying to cover her tracks at all. Almost like she wants to be found. She’s been Costa Rica for the past two weeks and has reservation for another two. I’ll send you the details.”

“Please and thank you.” 

“Costa Rica huh? That’s going to be at least a two day trip.”

“Actually I was thinking about staying there for a bit longer depending on how long it takes to get a handle on the situation.”

“How much longer were you thinking?”

“Maybe a week or two, nothing major. Just long enough to recharge myself for college next month.”

“Im ok with it if you are dear.” Anne said

“Would it just be you or are you bringing anyone along?”

“Ron would be the obvious choice, but he’s out of town with his family right now. Monique might be able to join me before she heads off to New York.”

“Alright, call us whenever you can when your there so we know that your still alive.”

“Will do dad. Im going to go pack and get everything set up now.”

“Good luck.” Anne calls after her.

She pulls out her Kimmunicator and calls Wade once more. He picks up after just a moment.

“Hey Kim, need something else?”

“Yeah, is there any way you can get a flight for two for Costa Rica today?”

“Sure thing, do you want to go the normal routes or civilian ones this time?”

“Civilian please, Monique will be joining me and I don’t think she can handle a cargo plane for seven hours followed by jumping from said plane.”

“Good point. Alright it’s all set, sending the details to your phone now.”

“Thanks Wade, you rock.”

Kim ended the call and dialed Monique’s number. She answered after a short time.

“Hey GF, what’s up?”

“Hey Mo, I know this is kind of sudden, but do you have anything planned for the next two weeks?”

“Not really why?”

“I was wondering if you would want to accompany me down to Costa Rica for two weeks.”

“Costa Rica? Why there specifically?”

“There’s someone there that’s waiting for me, and I don’t want my parents to freak if I go by myself.”

“There’s a story there, but I’m not going to get the deets out of you am I?”

“I promise I’ll tell you the story on the way, it is a long flight after all.”

“Speaking of, is this a normal plane or one of your mission planes where I have to do some crazy stunt to get off?”

“Wade got normal plane tickets for us.”

“Alright, I’m in. Just let me tell my parents.”

“Thanks Mo, I’ll see you soon.”

Kim ended the call and finished packing. She headed downstairs with her bag and told her parents the plan. They bid her a safe trip and she left the house headed for Monique’s place. 

She pulled up in front of Monique’s house just as she walked out the door. They exchanged greetings, loaded up the trunk, bid farewell to Monique’s parents, and then departed for the airport.

Once at the airport, Kim got the tickets and boarding passes all settled and checked their luggage. They had about an hour to wait before the flight was scheduled to start boarding, so the pair walked to the coffee stand and ordered a drink each. 

Once they had their drinks, they found a pair of seats to sit and wait. Kim could see Monique holding back on asking her straight away what the story behind this entire trip was. She was silently grateful for her friend’s control. She just wasn’t ready yet to tell her.

Sometime later the flight boarded and the two were seated and buckled in. The flight crew did their safety routine and they taxied out to the runway. Kim smiled a little as she heard the jets starting to spool up. This was her favorite part of the flight. The pilot released the brakes and she was thrust deeper into the seat from the force of the jet engines pushing the aircraft towards the end of the runway. 

Monique could only hold back her curiosity long enough for the drinks cart to come by. She waited until Kim had finished taking a sip of her water before speaking.

“I know you said you would tell me the story and I can see how uncomfortable you are about it. But I have to know why you’re flying across the country for somebody and this is the first I’ve heard about them.”

“Trust me, when you find out who it is, you’ll either be confused or it’ll all make sense instantly.”

Monique sat patiently waiting for her friend to continue talking.

“Shego. That’s whose in Costa Rica that’s waiting for me.”

“Shego? If she’s the one waiting for you, why isn’t Ron here and why aren’t you wearing your mission clothes?”

Kim let out a breath before speaking.

“Let’s start off the why with a small confession. I recently discovered that I’m gay.”

“Really? How long have you known?”

“About a year or so. The only people that know are my mom and dad, and now you. I was afraid of coming out in high school because I didn’t want it to change the way people saw me. I mean can you imagine what Bonnie would have said to me the first practice after I came out?”

“Yeah, that girl would have been downright nasty towards you. But not for the reason you think. She was secretly dating Tara for the last three months of school. She would have seen it as another thing to compete over.”

“Really? I had no idea Bonnie swung that way. I guess it makes sense though, she was always different with Tara than she was with the rest of us. You’re taking this news quite well Mo.”

“Kim, you’re my best friend and nothing in the world will be able to change that fact. Just because you like girls doesn’t mean you’re any different. I love ya like the sister I never had.”

“Thanks Mo. I know I shouldn’t have worried, but I was scared that I would lose you as a friend.”

“Never gunna happen.”

“Okay, with that out the way I guess it’s time for the reason were on the way to a foreign country with no time to prepare.”

“That would be idea here wouldn’t it?”

“Hush or I won’t tell you. “

“Okay, okay. I’ll be quiet.”

Over the next three hours, Kim and Monique talked about Shego and how Kim realized she liked the older girl in a way that was more than just fighting opponents. Her freak out over the new info, and how supportive and helpful her parents were at that very confusing time in her life. She told her about the change in tone of the fights since she realized her feelings, how she was going to confess to Shego the night she left in the middle of the fight, but didn’t get the chance. How confused she was at the older woman’s actions until she got the letter.

When she mentioned the letter, she pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Monique for her to read. When she finished reading, she folded the letter back up and handed it over to Kim. She looked Kim in the eye with an expression of understanding on her face.

“I’m guessing that if all goes well, that I won’t really see that much of you on these two weeks?”

“No matter how the conversation with Shego goes, I asked you to come with me on a vacation. So I intend to treat this as a girl’s getaway, whether that’s with or without Shego will be determined. While were here I’m not going to ignore you just because Shego may be there. I don’t know much about her as a person and I really want to before I jump into anything with her. I want to spend the next two weeks getting to know her better and then maybe when we get home we can figure something out.”

“That sounds like a good plan. I hope everything works out for you two.”

“Me too Mo, me too.”

After that they both took a short nap til the flight landed. They left the plane and retrieved their luggage and went to go find a taxi.

They got to their hotel and checked into the room. On the elevator ride up, Kim called Wade.

“Hey Kim, how’s the weather there?”

“It’s beautiful, but that’s not why I’m calling.”

“Let me guess, current location on a certain thief that may or may not be staying at the same hotel as you?”

“Wait, she’s booked into this hotel too?”

“Yeah, when I said she wasn’t hiding, I meant it in every sense of the word. She used a card that Drakken had given her to pay for the room and even went so far as to look directly into some of the cameras in the lobby.”

“Spankin, so do you know where she is right now?”

“She’s been sticking to a routine ever since she got here. For the next two hours she should be in a private cabana on the beach, you’ll know which one when you see it.” He said with a small smirk.

“Thanks Wade, I’ll talk to you later.”

They had reached the door by the time the call ended. Monique unlocked the door and they walked in to their room. Kim and Monique both set their things down on their own beds before pulling out bathing suits to change into.

Twenty minutes later the pair made their way to the beach just outside the hotel. Kim chuckled when she saw what Wade meant when he said she would know which cabana was Shegos. Off to the right sat four private cabanas, all identical except for the last one that was a mix of green and black accents.

The pair made their way over to their destination. Monique hung back a bit giving her friend some time and space to talk with the other girl. Kim smiled at her when she saw what she was doing.

Taking a deep breath Kim pulled aside the curtain and walked in. The sight in front of her made her stop and stare in awe of how gorgeous the older girl was.

“Hello Kim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the story. Please leave a comment below if you liked it, hated it, or whatever.


End file.
